There's no strategy guide for this game…
by Sugar Reaper Lawliet
Summary: Life is a game and we are the players. Take the risk! One life, that's it! Oh and don't forget, strategy guides don't exist . . . MattXOC, MelloXOC. AU! Rated M just to be safe :3
1. Chapter One: Introduction

_Life is a game and we are the players. Take the risk! One life, that's it! Oh and don't forget, strategy guides don't exist . . ._

The real title is "There's no strategy guide for this game . . . So play at your own risk!" however, It was too long so they made me cut it down . . . . anyway! Ok, so this idea randomly popped up in my head and wouldn't leave. So, I decided "what the hell, why not?!" It won't follow the series, so beware! I know I should be working on Lachrymose and I will get back to updating it soon, I'm just a bit distracted at the moment, plus college is wearing me out so . . . without further ado, I give you my latest creation . . . ok. I really need to lay off the sugar. Anyway, pleas review, I'd really appreciate some feedback on this. Tell me if you like it, if I need to work on it (and what I need to work on!), anything! Well Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever own Death Note or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the OCs and I guess the plot.

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

With a deep sigh, Ally's green eyes peered out the passenger's side window of her friend, Nichole's onyx mustang, watching as the scenery went by like a blur. It was late in the evening and the two were returning from their latest assignment, the assassination of a drug lord on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Nichole had family ties in one branch of the mafia which helped a little with their reputation.

Who they worked for depended on the highest bidder. Whoever paid more received their help, no questions asked. After raiding a compound or home and ending lives with a mere shot to the head the two girls gathered whatever held the most value, robbing their victims. The way they saw it, if the guys were dead what would be the use for it? So why not just take it off their hands?

The car made a sharp turn down another street, snapping Ally out of her daze as a building came into view. Her expression switched from boredom to excitement in mere seconds as she turned to Nichole.

"Nichole, can we please stop by GameStop? That new game came out and I really want it. Please, please, please?!" Ally begged, giving her friend the "puppy dog eyes" as she clasped her hands together for emphasis. Nichole rolled her hazel eyes, not really wanting to argue with the younger girl and gave in.

"Fine, but you better make this quick. You take too long and I'll take your obsession away for a month, understood?" Nichole inquired.

"Aye-aye, Captain, won't letcha down," Ally joked as she hopped out of the car and strolled into the store. At a first glance, Ally would appear as the usual blonde, California valley girl, but anyone who spent time with her would state otherwise. While always keeping up with the "cute styles", Ally had an obsession with electronics and cars and had a bad habit of taking things apart to challenge herself to make it even better. Luckily, she almost always knew what she was doing.(1)

As Ally made her way inside the store, Nichole took a deep sigh, cutting off the engine as she waited. She flipped her dark brown hair from before her intense hazel eyes, gazing at the time on her cell phone. Her nails clicked against the window becoming impatient. Nichole was the impulsive and easily angered one of the two. She found herself usually wearing dark clothing and almost always carried a gun. She even found herself sleeping with the thing close to her. She was fairly trained when it came to weapons; taking into account, her rough childhood and a lifetime of practice.

Ally hummed to herself as she walked towards the back, where she would most likely find what she was looking for. Her eyes brightened up as she saw the case. "Yay!" she cheered, grabbing it from the shelf and walking over to the check-out desk. She stood in the short line, her eyes staring at the game, eager to play it as soon as she arrived home. Her attention left the game when she heard a tiny ding and voices.

Her eyes shifted to the entrance seeing two guys about her age. One had red hair and green eyes. On his head was a pair of orange tinted goggles and he was dressed in a black and red striped, long-sleeved shirt with a sandy colored vest over it, skinny jeans with a chain hanging on his right side, black boots and gloves. The other guy was a blonde with blue eyes and dressed in what appeared to be leather. In his hand was a chocolate bar. He looked slightly agitated while the other appeared happy-go-lucky.

"Matt, hurry up and find that stupid game, so we can get out of this stupid store and go back to our stupid home and live our stupid damn lives," the blonde growled.

The red head, known as Matt, turned and grinned, "Well, Mello, you're sure in a wonderful mood." At that, the blonde grumbled and just ate his chocolate bar.

Ally watched as the two walked towards the back, her eyes on the red head. _'Ooh, he's cute,'_ she thought. He saw her looking at him and gave a slight smile. Seeing that she was caught, she quickly averted her gaze to the game in her hand. _'Oh my God, he caught me. I bet I'm blushing, aren't I? Dammit! Why must I lose composure at moments like this? He was cute though… no, bad Ally, take your mind off of random guys you see in a store…'_ she sighed and saw that she was next in line. She quickly paid for her game and calmly but quickly left the store, knowing Nichole would most likely be pissed off because it took more than five minutes. She sighed as she approached the car and got inside.

"Took you long enough, did you get what you wanted?" Nichole asked.

"Yep," Ally replied, beaming as she showed her the video game. Nichole laughed and shook her head.

"We need to work on this little obsession, girl," Nichole stated as she peeled out of the parking lot and back onto the main road.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, well that's chapter one . . . a bit dull, but oh well. So, yeah this whole seeing them in GameStop just kind of popped in my head while me and my cousin were at GameStop. I could have had them go to a convenient store and it wouldn't have mattered to the storyline considering they don't _officially_ meet for another few chapters. Anyway, review and thanks for reading!

1- What I meant by her bad habit of taking things apart, think Winry of FMA, (although sometimes she annoys me to no end) she's always taking things apart or building something, usually new automail for Edward, but anyway, you get the picture.

-Reaper


	2. Chapter Two: Major Lag

So here's chapter two. I'm hoping to get more chapters published soon. With college it might take a little longer, but not as long as it took for me to update Lachrymose.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any characters affiliated with it.

* * *

Chapter Two: Major Lag

"Grr! Take that Zombie scum! Heh-heh-heh! I own your asses!" Ally said as she battled on an online game. "Huh? Ah no, don't you dare retreat! Get your zombie slaying ass back over here!" she shouted as one of the players that was backing her up during the raid retreated towards the HQ.

"Ally, please gain some dignity and stop shouting at the computer. You're giving me a headache," Nichole informed her as she flopped down onto the couch of their two bedroom apartment.

"But one of the players just went AWOL on me. I should go assassin on his damn ass and kill him. Make him think twice before deciding to leave me behind to take care of an army of zombies," Ally replied, her eyes never once leaving the screen.

Nichole sighed, "Ally, we need to get you away from that screen and find you a boyfriend."

"I'll find one when I'm good and ready to," Ally retorted, sticking out her tongue, "besides, you're the one to talk. You don't have one, either."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. There's a better chance of hell freezing than me ever allowing that to happen." Ally laughed.

"Maybe, you are pretty stubborn. I guess we'll just have to find someone who can actually handle your lovely qualities," Ally said, a hint of sarcasm lingering in her tone. Nichole rolled her eyes and shifted her attention to sharpening a blade.

"Aww! I was eaten alive. That sucks and it's all that damn idiot's fault! Oh well, he's already going to die thanks to my revenge efforts. Oh it feels good to be powerful." Ally sighed as she signed out of the game and placed the pc on sleep mode. She rose to her feet and stretched before walking over to the couch. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner tonight?"

"Do I look like a chef to you? How about ordering a pizza or something?"

"Ooh pizza! I'll call," Ally replied running to her room for her cell phone.

* * *

"Aww man, she killed me… that wasn't very nice. Well, I guess I kind of had it coming after that little retreat stunt," Matt said, putting out his cigarette.

"Matt, what are you talking about?" Mello asked then took a bite from a chocolate bar. He was sitting on the couch in the next room, watching television with a rather bored look on his face.

"This chick just killed me," he explained.

"Over what?"

"I sorta kinda went AWOL on a zombie game…"

"You ran away… from zombies that aren't even real? You aren't the brightest crayon in the box now, are you?"

"No," Matt sighed, "I'm going to play Smash Brothers on the Wii," he declared, rising to his feet and over to hook up the game system.

"Hey, why'd you change the channel? I was watching that!" Mello shouted. Matt raised an eyebrow, turning to his friend.

"You were watching the cooking channel?" he inquired.

"They were making chocolate cake."

"That's nice," Matt replied and returned to his set up of the Wii. Once he finished with that, he turned it on and began playing the game, choosing the Online Brawl setting. "Now to kick some random person's ass. I love this feature, it makes the game even better," Matt said grinning.

Mello turned to him, "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that other than you, I am the only one here and you really didn't seem like you were saying that to me," Mello replied.

"Whatever," was all Matt replied, not taking his attention from his battle. "Noooo! Major lag! I'm just not having any luck today! So not fair!" Matt complained.

* * *

"Ha-ha! This guy must have a major lag or something 'cause I'm totally kicking his ass! Ha-ha! You just got owned by Princess Zelda, bitch," Ally cheered. Nichole walked past the room, hearing Ally and returned to the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be ordering a pizza?" Nichole asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll get right on that," Ally said turning off the game. Nichole shook her head and continued on down the hall.

* * *

"No! Wolf can not be beaten by Zelda! That's just not cool!" Matt exclaimed. (1)

"Wow, you just got your ass kicked by a girl," Mello replied, snickering.

"Girl character! Not literally by a girl. Probably some fatass, twinkie stuffer who lives in a cardboard box."(2) Apparently Matt was too upset to actually think that statement through. Mello raised an eyebrow.

"A cardboard box? Yet they have power? Losing lowers your IQ point, doesn't it?" Mello asked, slightly amused by his friend's new behavior.

"I don't have any IQ points!" Mello stared at him for a moment.

"Riiight. I can see that," Mello replied then went back to devouring his chocolate bar and leaving his friend to his game problems.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww poor Matt, he has no matter of luck at all does he? Once again, short and no plot . . . yet. I promise I'll get there it just takes a while.

1. The only reason I marked this is because I didn't come up with that phrase. My editor/cousin did. She actually said it once and we decided we should write it down and use sometime in the future.

2. Again, I'm giving credit to where the phrase came from and once again it's my editor. (she would hunt me down and kill me if I didn't credit her. she's crazy.)


	3. Chapter Three: Blue Screen of Death

Yay! chapter 3!... sorry, anyway, this is mostly just a filler with about two or three lines of actual plot in it. It's not really long (nor very interesting) so sorry about that. Don't kill me, please! I'm way too young to die! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. :3 Review!... I like reviews, they help me know what I need to work on and how well I'm doing... so please write one. Just as long as I have (constructive) feedback, I'm happy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any characters affiliated with it. I do not own the zombie game either...

* * *

Chapter Three: Blue Screen of Death

"Come on, come on, please work. I'm begging you," Ally begged her computer as she started it up. She had been unable to use it for the past week due to a new virus going around on cyberspace. The lights on the pc lit up as it began to load.

"Yay! It works!" she cheered as she saw that it was indeed working again. She clicked onto the zombie game and signed in, fighting zombies off as she chatted with the other player on her team.

* * *

**AllyCat** has logged in!  
**HeavenlyDestruction: **Hey! WB Ally!  
**AllyCat:** thx! :3  
**Matt:** LTNS! Where have you been? You missed out on the best zombie raid!  
**AllyCat:** PC had BSOD :(  
**HeavenlyDestruction: **That sux!  
**Matt:** ROFLMAO! That's what I call karma! XD  
**AllyCat:** STFU! I wouldn't have killed u if u didn't retreat on my ass! :3  
**Matt:** :( sorry  
**AllyCat:** -.-' u r 4given…this time, lol XD  
**HeavenlyDestruction:** Ho Shit! Incoming zombies! Check out that shit! Time 4 some major pwnage!  
**AllyCat:** u gonna retreat this time, Matt? :3  
**Matt:** Yes, definitely! j/k :D I will kick zombie ass!  
**AllyCat:** MTFBWY!  
**Matt:** lol thx Yoda!  
**AllyCat:** :3  
**Matt:** Damn! These guys r rly persistent 2day  
**AllyCat:** No kidding! O noz! I'm outta ammo! :(  
**Matt:** Head back 2 ammo guy. I'll cover u.  
**AllyCat:** thx X3  
**AllyCat:** _lock and load  
_**AllyCat:** Yay! Muwhahaha! You stupid zombies! G2H! shit! lag!!  
**Matt:** lmfao  
**AllyCat:** :P

-Mission complete-

**AllyCat:** w00t! heehee. Don't fuck with the pro! :P  
**Matt:** lol n00b!  
**AllyCat:** -shocked!- how dare u call me that! Do u want me 2 pwn ur ass yet again?  
**Matt:** bring it!  
**AllyCat:** my pleasure :3  
**Matt:** -sort of regrets saying that, lol-  
**AllyCat:** I bet u do. 2 bad I'm still gonna kick your ass! Bye!  
**AllyCat** has killed **Matt** gaining 50 xp and an AK-47  
**HeavenlyDestruction:** lolz  
**Matt** has relogged  
**Matt:** That sucked! I lost my gun!  
**AllyCat:** Aww poor baby :(  
**AllyCat** drops AK-47  
**Matt** takes AK-47  
**Matt:** thx :D  
**AllyCat:** welcome! :3  
**AllyCat:** :( g2g iz n trouble, lol  
**HeavenlyDestruction:** lol, ttyl byez!  
**Matt:** cya l8r, Ally  
**AllyCat:** byez!  
**AllyCat** has logged out!

* * *

Ally rose to her feet and walked out of the room. Nichole was sitting on couch, sharpening a small blade. "You rang?"

"We have a mission. I need you to hack the security at this address. Think you can do it?" Nichole asked, handing a slip of paper to Ally.

"Of course. What kind of hacker would I be if I couldn't? I'll get right on it," Ally replied, returning to her pc.

* * *

"Well that was just boring. That guy's security system is a complete joke. He hasn't upgraded his security in roughly four years. It took me less than five minutes to hack into it," Ally stated as she returned to the living room. Nichole looked up from the handgun she was loading, glancing at Ally.

"Maybe next time the security will be more of a challenge."

"Yeah, maybe. So when do we leave?" Ally inquired.

"In two hours, so go get ready," Nichole said as she walked off, heading down the hall towards her bedroom. Ally sighed and did as she was told.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay a mission. I'm on a sugar high right now so pardon my crazy side. Anywhoo, For all you people confused by text/IM talk (I'll admit that I am sometimes. I have to look up some of the things I'm sent, lol). Some, you might know, but others you might not; so, just incase I put up a list for all used in the chapter...

WB: _Welcome Back  
_Thx: _thanks  
_LTNS: _Long time no see  
_BSOD: _Blue screen of Death (for anyone who has never had to deal with the BSOD, you're lucky!)  
_ROFLMAO: _Rolling on floor laughing my ass off  
_STFU: _Shut the fuck up (that one's my favorite except I add n00b at the end :3)  
_PWN/PWNAGE:_ common misspelling of own/ownage  
_MTFBWY: _May the force be with you (I couldn't resist using that one)  
_RLY: _Really  
_G2H: _Go to Hell  
_LMFAO: _Laugh my fucking ass off  
_Woot/w00t: _use of cheering/ we own the other team  
_Noob/n00b: _a newbie, can be offensive to some  
_G2G: _got to go  
_L8er: _later_

I believe that's all of them. Anyway, yeah, I know that most of these are commonly known so there was no reason to waste time defining them, but hey, I like providing notes for my readers. Anyway, yeah so I had no clue what to put for Matt's game name hence why I just left it as Matt. If any of you have an idea, please let me know, thanks! Oh and that other person HeavenlyDestruction is just a random gamer that just popped up in my head. He or she has no real point to the story. :3

**Vox Nihili**- thanks for the review. :D I'll try to keep them off of the Mary-sue level to the best of my abilities. I guess I should rewrite that Mafia thing, it was coming off a little strong there and you're right, they wouldn't be that trusted. -goes back and edits- And about the OOC thing, I'll try to work on that. Once again, thank you for the review and please let me know if there's anything else I need to work on. :3

-Reaper


	4. Chapter Four: Mission from Hell!

I'm feeling generous so I decided to post two chapters. Yay, so anyway enjoy!:3 and don't forget to review! please and thank you! :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any characters affiliated with it.

* * *

Chapter Four: Mission from Hell!

Two hours had passed and Nichole had just entered the silent house of her next target. Ally was keeping eyes on the security cameras on a small monitor in her hands as well as checking out the target's possessions in his car garage. Although she went on the missions, she had never been the one to kill nor see the person being killed. She had a low tolerance when it came to fire arms and only had one on her during missions, so she could protect herself if something went wrong. The only reason she was able to deal with Nichole's kills was by telling herself that they (the targets) were bad people and they were getting what they deserved. Of course, Nichole was aware of Ally's tolerance and her reasons for them, so, she allowed her to just do the technical things such as security and surveillance, staying away from the actual violence. Ally was like a sister to Nichole, so of course her well-being was first priority as much as Nichole was concerned.

"Sweet, ooh I want it!" she whined, all but drooling over the red convertible before her. "I wonder what kind of engine this bad boy has." She started towards the hood.

She backed up, remembering Nichole's words. "No touchy, right. Aww man, this is soo torture," Ally whined then turned back to the screen when something on it caught her attention. "Huh? Who the hell?" she asked herself as she saw the dark figure walking towards the house. "Damn!" she cursed as she tried to contact Nichole, but the signal wasn't getting through. _'I know she told me to stay . . . but what if something bad happens and she needs my help? I know I have horrible aim and I hate using guns, but I have to help Nichole,'_ Ally reasoned with herself as she made her way towards the area where Nichole was, to assist if she needed help.

* * *

Nichole sighed as she lowered the silenced gun she had just fired into the forehead of her sleeping target. She walked away from the guy, placing the gun back into the holster and over towards the item on the table that this whole mission was about. _'So this is it, huh? All of this for a stupid, black notebook? Doesn't look like much,'_ Nichole thought as she grabbed it and looked at the thing. The entire thing was black and on the front the words "Death Note" were written in white. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the shuffling of feet from behind.

Whirling around, she pulled out her gun and aimed it towards the figure of whom had a gun aimed as well. She glared at the figure before her, growling in frustration. Unknown to her, this was one of the guys that Ally saw at the video game store days before. The blonde dressed in leather, eating a chocolate bar. _'Dammit! Who the hell is this guy? Ally, why didn't you warn me!? Probably too distracted by the guy's damn car!'_ she thought, wondering what the hell Ally was doing at a time like this.

"Drop the notebook if you want to get out of here alive," the blonde spoke, his blue eyes narrowed to make him appear more intimidating than he was. Nichole raised an eyebrow.

"What are you gonna do if I don't? Shoot me? Do you not see the gun in my hand as well? Or are you thinking that because I'm a woman that you can frighten me? Sorry to burst your bubble, hun, but you do not scare me in the least," Nichole spoke with a smirk.

"Just drop the damn notebook," he replied, obviously getting annoyed.

Nichole's smirk grew, "Well, someone's impatient. You shouldn't demand of things when you're in a draw, it might be the death of you," she replied, mocking him.

* * *

Ally quietly made her way down the long hall, reaching the doorway leading to the room where Nichole and the intruder were. Entering the room, she snuck up on the intruder, aiming a handgun at the back of his head. "I suggest you drop your gun," she said to him.

Nichole smirked, seeing that now they could just get rid of this guy and get the hell out of here. However, her smirk faded when she saw the blonde smirk. _'Why the hell is he smirking?... Shit! He has something planned!'_ Nichole thought. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the cocking of a gun. Her eyes shifted back to Ally.

Ally froze as she heard a gun click and felt the cold metal against her head. "I suggest _you_ drop the gun, Angel. I really don't want to have to kill a beautiful girl like yourself. Also, the gun tends to work better when the safety is off," another voice spoke. Ally's eyes shifted to see the person next to her.

_'Great, I should have seen this one coming... Nice going, Ally! So much for a rescue attempt, now you're the one in need of rescue. Wait, where have I seen him before? I-it's th-that guy from GameStop! Well, isn't that just an odd kawinky-dink,'_ she thought as she looked at him. This time his goggles were over his eyes and a cigarette hung from his lips. _'Ooh he's cute-for a smoker . . . what the hell, Ally! You're about to get your brains shot out and the only thing you can think of is a damn guy's sex appeal. Ridiculous!'_ Her hands were starting to tremble as she held the gun to the blonde's head, not knowing how to get out of this mess. _'Dammit! Why didn't I listen to Nichole! She told me that staying with her would be dangerous and that I shouldn't do it! Why didn't I listen! Why didn't I take the opportunity to live a normal carefree life as an average college student? Oh right, that's why... because I'm stupid!'_

"Ally, just drop the gun," Nichole told her.

"But-" _'Oh here I go again, not listening. Didn't my parents teach me anything--err, well, parent, but still!'_

"Just do it! you can't fire it anyway," Nichole shouted at her. Following her command, Ally dropped the gun and held up her hands in surrender.

"Good girl," the red head said coolly.

The blonde took this as the perfect opportunity. "If you don't want your friend here to die, I really think you should drop your weapon," he said to her. Nichole growled, but knew that was the only choice she had if she didn't want Ally to die. Unaware to her, Ally already had a trick up her sleeve.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, end of four. Yay! Matt and Mello! And the Death Note is introduced! le gasp! what will happen next?! Remember that this is AU which is why the Death Note was with some random guy... Anyway, sorry if this one was a bit short too. I'll try to make the others longer. Either that or I'll update a few chapters at a time so that it equals out to a longer chapter. :D I can accommodate well!


End file.
